


Lean on me

by Vae



Category: Torchwood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John needs a hug</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean on me

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are fictional representations of real people, based upon the personas that they present to the public in interviews and media appearances. They are not intended to be an accurate representation of the people named.

"John."

The voice is muffled by the door of his trailer. Shooting's overrun – again – and they're all exhausted by the long hours and constant pressure to do just that bit more, one reshoot, one more scene. The schedule's punishing, and John's done his best to diffuse the tension on set as much as he can. If that means getting his bits out where the cameras can't see, he'll do it. If it means practical jokes, he'll do it. If it means flirting with each and every member of the cast and crew and a fair number of the extras, hell, he'll definitely do it.

"John?"

If it means staying to the end of the day to stop Eve snapping at Gareth again, or Burn from losing his temper when Naoko fluffs her lines, he'll do it.

_Knock, knock._

If it means acting as a father figure to the main cast, he'll do it. If it means giving Gareth a bit of encouragement to call Sara, he'll do it. If it means spending half his time in a car travelling between Cardiff and London to manage filming on Torchwood and tutoring the Marias, he'll do it.

"John!"

When it means getting out of bed at 4a.m. on a Friday to be driven to Cardiff to spend all day filming and holding everyone else together, and ends up after midnight, too late for the BBC to sort out a car, too late for the last train and too tired to drive himself, it gets a bit much. When he has to be back at Andrew's place by midday. When he can't even remember last time he spent a whole twenty-four hours with Scott, who definitely deserves more time and attention than he's been given since the Torchwood shoot started.

_Thump!_ "John!"

When Gareth's pounding on the door. John sighs, gets up, and opens the door.

And promptly finds himself enveloped in a bear hug.

For a second, he's not quite sure how to react. Standard operating procedure would dictate that he try to cop a feel, laugh it off, see how hard he can make Gareth blush this time, but John's so damn tired, by the time he thinks of it, it's too late. Gareth's let go, stepped back (which means down, since he's on the steps of John's trailer), and is looking at him before he can get the entertainer's mask back on his face.

"Let me in, you daft git."

That brings a bark of startled laughter. John rubs a hand through his hair and moves back with a bow to welcome Gareth in. He gets a scowl in return for his efforts, and pushed back down into his chair. Gareth closes the door, and drops onto John's lap.

"Oof." The Welshman's not as light as he looks, and John's not quite sure what to do with a lap full of Gareth. A Gareth who's wrapping arms around John's shoulders and pulling him close again. "Look, kid, I'm flattered, but –"

"Just shut up, John."

John shuts up. After a minute or so, he works out that Gareth's not actually coming on to him, and relaxes. He likes touching people. Part of what he misses about being away from Scott so much is being able to simply reach out and hold someone. Be held. Gareth's never done this before, though. In fact, Gareth's always seemed kind of shy. "Gaz –"

"John." The hug doesn't let up. John can't see Gareth's face, only hear his voice. Well, more feel Gareth's voice, since one of his ears is pressed against Gareth's t-shirt-covered chest. "Just let me, okay?"

John lets him. More than that, he lets his own arms find their way around Gareth's waist, and closes his eyes. Tension eases from his back, and he takes a few slow breaths, counting the inhale and exhale, just like Mary taught him. In for four, out for six. In for four, out for six.

When Gareth lets go and moves away, John's got enough control back not to slam his defences back up immediately. It's fine. He'll just go back to his apartment, get a few hours sleep, and drive up to London in the morning. Head straight to Andrew's, then the studio, and then home. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Gareth pauses with his hand on the door. "Oh, and Scott says turn your fucking phone on, he's been trying to get hold of you for the last hour."

"Scott says...?" John frowns, swivelling his chair to retrieve his phone. It's on – and silent. With four missed calls and three text messages.

The door closes. A moment later, the knocking starts again. This time, when he opens the door, it's not Gareth's face grinning back at him.

"If the mountain won't come to Mohammad..."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [Hugs, Cuddles and Kisses](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/302607.html?thread=13147663#t13147663) challenge. Thanks to lvs2read for the beta.


End file.
